


Sunrise, Sunset

by GothRockFairy



Series: A Time For Us [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Bride Cas, Castiel and Dean Winchester Get Married, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Wedding, Emotional Castiel, Emotional Dean, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Everyone's emotional, Friendship/Love, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Couple, Romance, Season 13 AU, Season/Series 13, True Love, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings, groom dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothRockFairy/pseuds/GothRockFairy
Summary: After Castiel returns from the empty, Dean decides to make it official with the angel he loves. Destiel wedding ya'll!





	Sunrise, Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Too much sadness and angst season 13. I fixed it now. Weddings!!

It was a beautiful November afternoon, just about to become evening. The finishing touches were done, and all their hard work was going to pay off. Sure, it was going to be a very small amount of people, but that wasn’t the point. It was a blessed union that was finally going to be forever. Everyone was a little surprised when Dean decided to ask Castiel to be his husband, but at the same time it couldn’t have been more perfect. Almost a decade was long enough. In keeping with some wedding traditions, Dean and Castiel decided to not see each other before the wedding. In each of their dressing rooms they prepared for the most important moment of their life. 

Dean was adjusting his tie making sure his flower was just right but his hands were shaky. “Allow me?” Sam came to the rescue making sure it was perfect. “I’m proud of you Dean. I think this is going to be an awesome night for all of us. A real win.” He flashed a smile. 

Dean gave him a smile right back, “Yeah me too. I’m just nervous because we wrote our own vows and stuff. What if mine suck in comparisons to his?” He frowned again.

Sam patted his shoulder, “Dean it’s that the words you wrote down came straight from your heart. That is why it will be special.” 

Dean laughed, “God you can be such a girl sometimes, but hey this is why you’re my best man, and Jack is Cas dude of honor.” Dean pulled Sam into a big hug screw no chick flick moments it was a wedding for goodness sakes.

 

\--  
In the other room was a nervous Cas, making sure his all white tux was perfect. Despite them being both men Cas wanted to be the “bride” so to speak. Cas had done some research and wanted to wear a veil, so Mary made him a custom one that wouldn’t take away from the whole look. He had a green flower on his chest pocket since it reminded him of Dean’s eyes. 

Mary walked in “Just one more thing here sweetheart.” She pulled out a white piece of fabric. “I did some digging around just don’t ask how. This was on Dean’s grandmother’s wedding dress, then passed down to be on mine, and I figured you needed something borrowed would you like to wear this somewhere?”

Cas eyes became glossy as he nodded, “Yes Mary I would be very honored.” He gave her a smile. 

Mary pinned the fabric behind his flower, “Now you are a bride. It’s nearly sundown come on I’m you’re your father…God…is waiting for us” She quickly placed the veil over his face taking him to where they would be walking out.  
\--  
The small number of guests did arrive. Jody arrived with Annie and Patience. Claire showed up in a blue dress to show her support for Castiel and Dean. Crowley and Rowena who were resurrected around the same time Cas was showed up heckling Sam who was ushering whoever showed up to their seats. For Jack this was his first time meeting some new faces, he was still awkward but won people over with his charm. Once everyone was seated the ceremony could start. 

Sam and Jack walked out first dressed with their own blue and green flowers on their tuxes going to their sides, or altar. Dean had asked Sam to officiate when they first got engaged and how was he to deny his big brother that? Jack just sort of waved at everyone getting a few chuckles. Next out in linked arms was Dean and Mary. Mary saw her eldest son already getting emotional. “Never thought you would be here for this” He whispered to her smiling. Mary walked him up to the altar than kissed his cheek winking. Just as the sun went down and on cue all the beautiful candles outside were lit, and Sam gestured for people to stand. 

All eyes were now on Chuck Almighty walking his youngest son down the aisle, and there was not a dry eye. Claire was taking pictures of Dean’s face as the waterworks were going down his cheeks as he let out a chuckle. There were no dry eyes from Cas hiding under that veil. Chuck whispered something in enochian in Cas ear before giving his hand to Dean to stand across from him. Dean gave Cas a gentle squeeze to calm both their jitters. 

Sam cleared his throat. “You guys can sit down now. Okay so this has been overdue long enough so why don’t we just get this show on the road with your vows. Uh..Dean why don’t you go first here.” 

Dean froze for a second before remembering where he put his vows inside his tux. “Ah okay. Castiel Novak. First off I’m so sorry for stabbing you when we first met.” He got a few chuckles from the guests. “Uh anyways. I know we didn’t hit it off first, but overtime I realized that you were slowly taking my heart and making it yours. You knew I was bad with my feelings but you were always so patient and so you. “Dean paused as some tears gathered, “I guess it took nearly losing you forever to realize this life might not be perfect but I would rather have you by my side…cursed or not. I promise to be forever faithful and love you even beyond the veil of death.” Dean had to take a minute to breathe as Cas sweetly wiped Dean’s tears away. 

Sam was quickly blinking his tears out of his eyes “Crap…okay Cas now you.” Sam had Mary bring the stand by box of tissues. 

Cas smiled softly as he gently pulled his vows out of his white tux “Dean Winchester. When I rescued you from hell I saw how big and bright your soul was that I knew you were the one to give my heart to. We fought through the apocalypse, each other, leviathans, purgatory, my own kind, demons, and even death itself to prove we do indeed belong together. I always meant by profound bond that I meant love, even if you hadn’t understood yet. “Cas spoke some words in enochian then translated them “I love you forever my beloved one. Today we are finally one under the stars and in heaven. I rejoice with you always.” It was Deans turn to wipe Castiel’s wet face. 

Sam got the ring boxes out “Dean, repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed.”

Dean nodded placing the silver wedding band on Cas ring finger, “With this ring I thee wed.”

Sam looked at Cas. “Now you Cas.”

Cas chuckled smiling doing what Dean had just done to him “With this ring I thee wed”

Sam stood to the side to show two vases filled with blue and green sand and one big vase. “Uh, now to symbolize the two of you coming together you will now pour the sand into the big vase together.” Dean and Cas held hands as they went to their color carefully filling up the vase making heart eyes at each other that they almost overfilled it. They both came back down to the altar. “Well we are at the best part. By the power vested in me by the state of Kansas and by God himself sitting right there. I pronounce you husband and husband. Dean you may now kiss Mr. Castiel Winchester” Sam jokingly covered his eyes as his brother whipped the veil off Cas face to dip him into their first wedded kiss with cheers from the guests. 

After they walked out from the altar they went to a private area of the bunker to resume their make out sessions “God I love you so much” Dean whispered in between kisses. Castiel was truly giggling as he was trying to speak. 

“I love you so much Dean. We do have our reception to do first before the honeymoon can began.” He intertwined their hands as they went to do their reception.

After dinner and cake, Deans impala was decked out in just married attire as their friends and family threw rice at them as they hopped in. Dean honked the horn as he sped off to their little honeymoon get away. Jack tilted his head watching them drive away next to Sam. “Now they will consummate this union by having very loud graphic sex. Dean said to me he would ram my father and” Sam cut him off super embarrassed at how loud he had just said it but whatever. Mazeltov indeed.


End file.
